The selection or development of appropriate psychophysical methods for the separate measurement of the various aspects of taste perception is a primary and continuing concern of this project. Laboratory studies of taste are directed both toward defining the normal developmental course of taste perception and understanding the mechanisms by which specified circumstances or disease entities have an impact upon it. Clinical studies examine the taste perception of individuals reporting abnormalities of taste experience such as deficiency or absence of taste, persistent taste, or exaggeration of perception of certain taste qualities.